freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Klasky-Csupo/Summary
Klasky Csupo '(also known as The Klasky Csupo Robot, the SSF, or Splaat) is a logo that has appeared on most of their productions It replaces the earlier graffiti logo used from 1991-1998 and was reused from October 20th 2002 - March 1st 2003. It starts over a purple TV-static background, where black and blue ink splatters suddenly appear in the respective order, then a hand quickly sweeps across the screen and drops Splaat. It says "Klasky Csupo" in a robot-like voice before fading out (provided by the "Boing" novelty voice from the text-to-speech program on Mac computers) as blocks that form the KC logo come out of the mouth. The blocks form the usual KC logo and 2 black boxes slide in from the top and the bottom, changing the background to black and covering the face. The "Y" changes from white to purple when its Done rolling. Finally, we hear 3 cartoon sound effects in the following order: A lip-flapping sound, a goose honk, and a boing sound and if it does the boing sound the logo fades out. In Rugrats Go Wild! and Immigrants, there is another logo where it is on a dark, very green city skyline with a Klasky Csupo statue in the background. A silhouette of a rooster can be seen. The sun rises into the sky, revealing more of the red rooster and the city, and it wakes up by opening its eyes (which appear to be recycled from Splaat's eyes from the previous logo). It yells out "WAKE UP!" while the blocks of the K-C are flying around the scene. The sun brightens even more, the Klasky csupo logo blocks are joined together to form the logo and the rooster is somehow no longer there or exploded. Additional Info Klasky Csupo has given a name to the "robot" character on their site- "Splaat". He apparently has some YouTube webisodes releasing soon (possibly around 2014) and he is on Facebook, and was going to be a star (on his own show). It is also revealed that Splaat is 16 and has a little brother named Digital (whose face resembles Splaat, except that it is purple and red instead of purple and yellow). Splaat's ink blob is now blue instead of black. Strangely, the KC Splaat logo appeared on early airings of a SpongeBob episode "Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video" since May 10th, 2002. The error was later corrected in 2006 when it was replaced by the United Plankton Pictures logo. Scare Rank: Robot/Rooster *It depends on how you feel about the logo. It can range from none to nightmare. Splaat looks like something right out of a nightmare, and the rest of the logo is random and disjointed. Children will probably find the logo nightmare-inducing (though some can find it funny), though adults might find it merely annoying. *'Wild Thornberrys Movie: * High to nightmare, the bad animation and Splaat looking at us and smiling as if he accomplished something is an even more unsettling sight. The black background and unexpected transition from the credits to the logo is also another reason why this variant is scary. It can be decreased to medium for those who expected this. *'Still Version:' None, as it skips Splaat altogether, which makes it a little less scary for those who are scared of the normal logo. *'2003 Rooster Version:' None to low. The rooster screaming, "WAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUP!!" can startle unexpected viewers, otherwise just plain harmless and an improvement over the previous logo. This is perhaps K-C's best logo by far. Video Category:Scary Logos lois filipi Category:Yellow Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Face Logos Category:Klasky csupo Category:Weird Logos Category:Stupid logos Category:White Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:Unstupid Logos Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1998 Category:Funny Logos Category:Hilarious Logos Category:My scary logos collection Category:My scary logo collection Category:Pich black sceen logos Category:OMG! Category:Annoying Logos Category:Logos that scare Little Deviants Category:Top 11 scariest logos on earth Category:This logo is a logo Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Taken From The Season 8-14 Episodes Of "The City Cartoons" Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Taken from Season 1-4 of Total Drama New York Category:Logos that blow pokemon away from loud sounds and covers their ears and bianca's MInccino uses hiper voice Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scares spongebob Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Johnny Test Category:Logos that scare Chuckie Finster Category:Logos that scare Phil & Lil Category:Logos that scare The Backyardigans Category:Logos that scare Thomas the Train Category:Not scary logos Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:Logos that scare Free Birds Category:Logos that scare Wonder Pets Category:Logos that scare Dora the Explorer Category:Logos that scare Chuck E Cheese Category:Logos that scare Papa Louie Category:Logos that scare Blue Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare the VeggieTales characters Category:Scare Rank: 1 Category:OVER 9000 SCARY! Category:Logos turns Mordecai into in wrong show Category:Logos that scare ROBLOX Guests Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Logos that scare Battle for Dream Island Category:Logos that scare Poppy Cat Category:Logos that scare Caillou Category:Logos that scare Franklin Category:Logos that scare Beavis and Butt-Head Category:Logos that scare spongebob Category:Logos that scare Greg Heffley